kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 204
Hastily Assembled Unit is the 204th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The first wave is heading out. Qin vanguard of 8000 soldiers, including the Gyoku Hou Unit are under orders of their General Do Mon. The general speaks to his troops as he shouts that Ren Pa is nothing more than a relic of the past. He orders his men to kill Ren Pa and claim Sanyou. This increases the Qin moral as they all start cheering, but Ou Hon stays level headed. Rin Ko, the Wei vanguard commander, also consisting of 8000 soldiers are ready to go as well. So Sui tells Shin that the time has come. It won't be long before all of them in the 2nd wave move out too. Naturally it would be excellent to actually take Ren Pa's head, but first they must take for themselves either three 1000-man Commander or one General. When they accomplish that they will be official a 1000-man unit. Shin tells that Ou Hon and his unit will kick up a storm first. Ou Hon lieutenant tells his commander that the first wave is the perfect opportunity for them. He states that it's time for them to demonstrate their unit strength to both ally and foe alike. Then its starts. The order is given to advance. Both armies consistent out of Cavalry are about to clash. The first line are being killed by crashing against each other. Ou Hon starts displaying his spear techniques. Mou Gou, Ren Pa and Haku Ki Sai are watching the battlefield from their HQ. However Haku Ki Sai notices that the balance is shifting in favour of Qin. Ren Pa tells there is no need to panic. It's only starting from now that the Wei army will begin displaying it's true strength. Rin Ko is delegating his men in response to Qin actions. He then agrees with his lord that the Wei soldiers tend to be serious by nature. Even with an outsider like himself as the commander, they're still able to fight effectively. He states that due to this, they lack sudden explosive strength but in exchange, neither will they collapse easily. He asks himself if this is the reason why the Wei army is strong when it comes to holding down enemies. He then goes swinging his swords, killing a lot of Qin soldiers as he goes. Haku Ki Sai notices the balance is shifting. Wei is starting to get on the offensive and pushes Qin army back. Ren Pa realises that this must be Rin Ko doing. The latter just started, but he already killed a 1000-man commander. With great ease at that. General Do Mon is being notified that they already lost on of their 1000-man commanders. Naming Tai Un. Do Mon is surprised and notices that his unit is falling apart and therefore sends in reinforcements. Do Mon realises that Tai Un was one of the hastily assembled units. The report is then coming in that the enemy elite squad is now attacking the En Bi unit. Do Mon is shocked as this is also one of the hastily assembled units. He then realises that Rin Ko is targeting the new units. Ou Hon unit is struggling as well. The newly added members aren't able to keep up with the core 300 members movements and tactics. In order to compensate they need to send in more soldiers than normally would have required. The Gyoku Hou unit is on their back feet. Even though the newly added 700 are also crack troops, but they just can't keep up. Ou Hon is thinking on what to do to alleviate the problem. Then they are all shocked as another mounted soldiers are incoming. Rin ko tells that a single glance is all he needed to tell apart the units who possesses the proper command chain and those who do not. He states that this must be due his earlier actions of hunting down talented officers, resulting in hastily assembled units. He tells that will take Ou Hon life. The soldiers then start protecting Ou Hon. However he tells them to get out of the way as he will deal with him. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Kyo Gai *Do Mon *Ou Hon *Rin Ko *So Sui *Ou Sen *Bi Hei *Mou Gou *Haku Ki Sai *Ren Pa Characters introduced *Kei mentioned *Tai Un *Shuu Chapter notes *Qin vanguard consist out of 8000 soldiers lead by Do Mon. *Wei vanguard consist out of 8000 soldiers lead by Rin Ko. *Bot armies vanguard are clashing. *Initially the balance is in Qin favour. *Tai Un is killed by Rin Ko. *Rin Ko is targeting the new assembled 1000-man units. *Gyoku Hou unit is falling apart. *Gyoku Hou unit are facing Rin Ko. *Ou Hon is about to duel Rin Ko. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters